


Dadlacta Knight

by BunHun



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Gijinka, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunHun/pseuds/BunHun
Summary: Basically? A bunch of headcanons involving Galacta Knight not being that bad that I wanted to get out from my system in form of short stories.WARNING: Might use really bad puns...





	1. An old friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've got tons of headcanons... ( 'v') *nervous sweating*

Long locks of hot pink hair with yellowish tips as they reached the end fluttered thanks to the warm gusts of wind, carrying alongside it unharmful particles of fiery rocks. On top of a hill, a knight in white armor gazed up to the skies where his feathery angel wings had always belonged to. The dark fabric above him had been sprinkled with stars, but one in particular called the angel's attention the most...

A four-headed dragon landed behind him, "Looking pensive", it crossed its front clawed legs that were attached to the thin skin of their wings."What art thou thinking about, dear friend of mine?".

"The future", the other half-muttered. 

The dragon looked up to the sky where his winged fellow laid his eyes upon. "About the next generations, thy see".

The knight nodded, not parting his sight from the little twinkling stars above. His eyes, Landia thought, looked so full of wonder but yet so full of fear. To think a knight such as his dear friend,  _the greatest warrior on the galaxy_ , the very same man that had passed through the horrors of multiple wars and slayed monsters at least twice his size, would be terrified about such a small and weak being such as a neonate made the dragon burst in laughter.

Before they could notice it, the pink haired man was staring daggers with his piercing red eyes. "What's so funny?", he hissed. 

Landia cleaned a single tear with their left claw from one of their eyes before proceeding to shamelessly yell "Thee!". 

The other jolted and looked at the guardian in disbelief, perhaps because the sudden loudness of the dragon, perhaps because he wasn't expecting such an accusation or even maybe a reaction of the likes. "Pardon me?".  

Landia smiled warmly. "Galacta", it placed their claws on their friend's shoulder. "Why would thou be so nervous? Thy have seen thee handling infants before! This must be nothing new!". 

He said nothing but blinked, like if he were readjusting to reality, the dragon took it as a hint to keep talking. "Besides...", they looked down rather proud to their champion, smiling warmly. "Thou must be the most responsible man thy have known, and, that is quite something", they paused for a moment before continuing. "Any child would be lucky to have thee as a parent:".

For some reason, the knight looked pained, ashamed even. "Galacta?", asked the dragon. 

He looked down. "I fear...", his voice started to crack. "I will not be worthy to my child, that I won't be worth as a parent". He sighed, gloomy. "Being a knight and all... I am scared of failing to fulfill the expectations my child might have". 

Landia snickered. "Silly knight", they half-singed. "That child of thine will love thee no matter what".

"How could anybody be sure?"..

"When have thy been wrong?".

Galacta smiled and let out a quiet giggle alongside a new smile on his face. "Thanks thee, dear old friend of mine".

Landia smiled back and nodded, "Thou art welcome". 

The now tranquil knight rested on his back with his wings extended to continue looking at the sky.

"Thou will stay out here for a little longer while, I suppose", said Landia standing up.

"Yes". 

"Very well", they stretched their wings. "Remember to rest well, dear friend", another pause. "Good night", they added before taking flight.

"Good night", the other echoed, but Landia was already gone in a blink of eyes. 

That day he fell asleep looking at the duo of small twinkling stars, one gold and the other pink, shining bright up on the sky, unaware of the upcoming darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was enveloped by darkness,  black particles swarmed around him as if he were in the eye of a tornado, in middle of the catastrophe, hearing the roars of the winds, who knows how many lives being taken while he was here, the lingering threat of an unavoidable death... Surely any day, in the past, he'd have been proud to die for what was right, to protect others, but he had someone to live for now, there was a smile that he wanted to see at least once. In fact? There were actually _two_...

From the darkness, a single red eye opened, the knight looked at it with his both and could see himself reflected on the pitch black pupil, blood of both his enemies and fallen allies tarnishing his once pure and white armor. He tightened the grip on his Lance and...

...

"Dad!", it was an extended yell of a young, squeaky,  voice. Before Galacta could open his eyes, a familiar weight suddenly fell over his stomach.

"Humph!", he jolted awake and met with big, fiery amber, eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, Magolor", the parent ruffled his child's already messy hair.

Magolor giggled. "Good morning, dad!".

The old warrior sat up while yawning. "Are you ready for the practice?".

Magolor smiled widely, it was a big grin that looked like if his face were melting with the slightest resemblance to the one of a sphere doomer's and he had a blood-red eye inside, but it was a smile Galacta Knight would cherish and protect no matter what. 

"Yeah, I'm ready!", he answered cheerful as always. 

* * *

Magolor swung his blade, his father had been carefully paying attention to him more nervously of what he'd ever admit, giving a child this young such a sharp edge was something a responsible parent would never allow, but Magolor needed to learn to do things by himself. He was his baby, that would never change, but he wouldn't always be there even if he so desired it with all his heart, life could be unpredictable.

The blade passed dangerously near Magolor's fingertips. "Be careful!", Galacta pressured to say in panic.

"Worry not, dad! I got this!", the child reassured nonchalantly.

Galacta bit his lower lip. He had to admit Magolor was rather precise and made clean cuts, his pace most likely quick, and by himself he was so much full of potential to someday use a real sword instead a kitchen knife, but the thoughts of seeing his child injured terrified him. 

Magolor cleaned his forehead with the back of his hand. "Done!", he exclaimed proud of his work, placing the knife aside.

Galacta smiled, relieved that his mental torture had finally ended. "Well done, Magolor. Now that you have sliced these strawberries, we have to place them over the whipped cream on one of the two halves of the bread". 

Magolor nodded and did as his father told him with his usual wide perpetual smile. "Dad?", the young boy looked up at him as he placed the fine slices of strawberries.

"Yes?".

"When will you teach me to use a sword?".

_Well, damn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a cake all along, surprise? \\( 'v')/  
> Thanks for reading!♡


End file.
